Shadow On The Moon
by Featherflower
Summary: This is a warriors fanfic about me! Featherflower! Her clan is in Peril do to a plague on the leaders, and when she is appointed deputy, she has to find the remedy, or risk her clans life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction! duh.**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Allegiances**

**STONECLAN**

Leader: Miststar – gray–brown she-cat with green eyes

apprentice: Mothpaw

Deputy: Applestorm – Most senior warrior, black with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Healingheart – brown she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Heartspirit

WARRIORS

Featherflower – gray, white and black she-cat with orange eyes

Thistlecloud - gray tom green eyes

Leaffur – brown tom green eyes

Birchfoot-white and black tom with blue eyes

Nightfang black tom green eyes

Redheart – red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Grasspaw

Lioncloud – golden tom amber eyes

apprentice: Flamepaw

Stormflower – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

apprentice: Cherrypaw

Starlingfur – golden tom with amber eyes

apprentice: Rainpaw

Birchfoot – white and black tom with blue eyes

Daisythorn - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Sunstorm – golden tom with blue eyes

Rosefern – red-brown she–cat green eyes

Sunstrike- ginger tom blue eyes

Mossfrost – gray tom amber eyes

Leafwing – gray tom green eyes

Apprentice's

Heartspirit – tortoiseshell she–cat blue eyes

Grasspaw – gray tabby tom green eyes

Flamepaw – ginger tom blue eyes

Cherrypaw – red tabby she-cat green eyes

Rainpaw – blue-gray she-cat green eyes

Thistlepaw – gray tom with amber eyes

Mothpaw – molted brown tom blue eyes

Queens

Dovefeather–white she-cat with blue eyes mother of Birchfoot's kit-Stormkit-gray she-cat with white flecks green eyes

Foxcloud – red she-cat blue eyes mother of Mossfrost's kits-Firekit–dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes and long front claws Tigerkit–Ginger she-kit with green eyes

Elders

Yellowclaw – orange she-cat amber eyes

Thistlefang – gray tom blue eyes

Grayfern – gray she-cat gray eyes

Squirrelfur – red tom amber eyes

Chapter 1

Mistfur had just set the patrols. I was hunting with Stormflower, Lioncloud and my brother Thistlepaw. I had nearly caught a squirrel when a voice said, "Featherpaw, show me how to stalk a crow!" It was Thistlepaw. "You scared away my meal!" I said. "Oops, sorry!" He said sheepishly. "It's okay, why did you ask?" I said. "Because there's a really fat crow eating a mouse!" He said. "Don't you remember?" I asked. "No." He said sheepishly. "You stalk it like any bird!" I said. "Thanks!" He left.

I soon saw a new squirrel eating a nut. I killed it in one bite to the neck. I did the same with a mouse and a plump rabbit. It would be a tasty treat for Dovefeather and Foxcloud. The others had caught 2 mice, 1 starlings, and a shrew. Thistlepaw had caught his crow and a water vole.

When we got back I chose a blackbird and ate with Mothpaw. Then I went hunting with Thistlepaw. We caught 2 shrews, a vole and a rabbit. We took it to the elders. Then Stormflower caught Flamepaw eating without hunting for the elders. "I will have to tell Lioncloud!" She said. "No, please don't. I hunted all day yesterday and never got to eat!" He pleaded.

I soon forgot the issue when Daisythorn said I had a hunting assessment tomorrow. So I went to my nest. I had a dream that Greenstar told me unnecessary battles would be fought. I told Featherstar what Greenstar said. She was shocked. She said that she would try not to fight. I thanked her and left. Daisythorn was mad. I had missed my assessment! "Sorry! I forgot because of my dream!" I said.

I went for my hunting assessment today. I did brilliant, so now I am sleepy. I must have slept for the rest of the day, because when I woke up, the dawn patrol was leaving. I was eager to join it, but Daisythorn told me to hunt. So I went into the forest and hunted. I met the hunting patrol, so I was not alone. Then we heard the dawn patrol, "Help us!" It was Redheart. They had met a ShadowClan hunting patrol. "Roar!" Nightfang meowed. We charged into battle. I saw Starlingpaw and took him on with Thistlepaw. " Ouch!" I yelled. Starlingpaw had hit my muzzle, hard! "Take this you mange-pelt!" I screeched furiously at him, while leaping on to his back. Immediately, I dug my claws in to his back, knowing what Thistlepaw would do next. Sure enough, I was rolled on when Thistlepaw hooked Starlingpaw's paws out from under him. Then Starlingpaw let me up, and Thistlepaw and I started clawing Starlingpaw! He fled from the battle. So did the rest of Shadowclan.

When we returned, Daisythorn tried to yell at me, but I said that I was hunting with Nightfang, Thistlepaw, Leafwing, Starlingfur, and Rainpaw when it happened. So instead she said she would have me a warrior. Me and Thistlepaw!

"Let all cats who can catch prey gather for a Clan meeting! My favourite duty to perform is the naming of two new warriors! Daisythorn, Leafwing, are your apprentices ready to be warriors?" Featherstar asked. "Yes, they are." They agreed. "Thistlepaw, do agree to defend your clan, even with the cost of your life?" Featherstar asked Thistlepaw. "I do." He said. "Then by the power of StarClan, I name you Thistlecloud! Featherpaw, do you agree to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Featherstar asked. "I do." I replied. Then you will be know as Featherflower! Thistlecloud! Featherflower! Thistlecloud! Featherflower! I could not believe that I was a warrior! I had to sit vigil with Thistlecloud tonight, but it would be worth it.

Chapter 2

The next day, Mistfur told me to sleep. But when I woke, she put me as leader of a hunting patrol. Daisythorn, Sunstrike, Nightfang and Grasspaw came with, I caught a squirrel for my sister Cherrypaw. She had greencough and was to ill to be a warrior.

"Healingheart, are you there?" I called in to the medicine den when I arrived. "What is it?" A soft voice called from inside. "I came to visit Cherrypaw." I said. "You can't, you could..." Heelingheart's voice trailed of as I barged passed. "Cherrypaw, are you there?" I called. "Featherpaw? Is that you? Her weak voice came from her nest. "Yes and no. I am Featherpaw, but I am a warrior now. Featherflower and Thistlepaw is Thistlecloud." I said. "Leave!" Screeched Healingheart. "I told you not to come in! You will catch your death!" Well, bye Cherrypaw! By the way I brought you a squirrel." I said as left. "GO!" Healingheart yelled.

Turns out, Healingheart was right. In two sunrises, I had greencough. I deserved it, but it was not pleasant. "Eat it and get better!" Healingheart was trying to make me eat catmint, but I could not swallow. My voice was hoarse as thistles and I could hardly drink water, never mind eat catmint! "You must try!" She cried. "No! I cant!" I retorted. "Just do it!" she shrieked. " I told you not to visit Cherrypaw, but you think that your so much smarter..." " Don't go on, I'll eat it if it makes you feel better!" I said. I ate it and for the millionth time hoped that Cherrypaw would get better.

So, I was still stuck in the medicine den when Cherrypaw did her warrior assessment and passed! I'm out now as an exception, to see Cherrypaw become a warrior. Oh it! just happened! "Cherryspirit! Cherryspirit!" Heartspirit came. "What is it?" I asked "Oh, Healingheart told me to give you an all clear." She said. "Oh! Thanks!" I said.

"Quick! Featherstar has the sickness! Healingheart's voice woke me. "What?" Thistlecloud said questionably to me. I was so so shocked! "Featherstar is sick!" I screeched at him. "Sheesh, you don't have to screech at me." He said irritably. "Yes I do!" I told him. "Featherstar might die." "Yeah, just like Dawnstar and Greenstar!" He said "How dare you!" I screeched. " We are to late, Featherstar has died." Healingheart told us. "That's 3 in 10 moons. This is more serious than greencough! How many more cats will we lose to it?" Mistfur asked. "I don't know!" I said. Then she set of to Moonpool with Healingheart. "Goodbye, Featherstar, May you find swift running, good hunting, and a warm nest to sleep in." I spoke to Featherstar. Then I stayed up all night beside her.

The next day, I was super tired, but I lead the Predawn patrol! Ever since Shadowclan had attacked we had been doing predawn patrols and we had a guard all the time. I think that if we keep doing these patrols, then we will all be to tired to fight, warning or no warning!


	2. chapter 3

**HI! I'm updating now, and I had some comments about names... All I have to say is that I was in grade 6 when I made them up, so cut me some slack!**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Chapter 3

"Attack!" The tide of ShadowClan cats were attacking! I scratched and bit and fought like like mad, but one pinned me down, ready to strike the killing blow, "Featherflower! You kicked moss all over me!" Thistlecloud was saying. "Sorry, Thistlecloud." I said sleepily. "Is is it dawn yet?" "Dawn" Thistlecloud said, his voice full of scorn "Its sunhigh!" " Oh no! Applestorm will have my tail for fresh-kill!' I said with mock shock. "He already has that! He moving on to your ears, mouse-brain!" Thistlecloud said, with a good humoured purr. " Well, what are we waiting for? I lost my tail, but I still need my ears!" I said, twitching my whiskers with laughter.

"Featherflower! Good, I thought you were waiting for greenleaf! If your not, then you can lead the hunting patrol!" Applestorm scolded me the moment I got to the clearing. "Pick your cats! Thistlecloud! You are here too! No way! I thought you had joined Featherflower in her wait! Lead another hunting patrol if you please!" I looked at Thistlecloud with surprise. "So I'm not the only one who slept in!" I said, laughing. "Shut up!" He said with surprising viciousness. "What's up?" I said to him with concern. "Nothing!" His words felt like claws. I knew something was wrong. Thistlecloud was never this sharp with me. "Healingheart! I think something is wrong with Thistlecloud!" I called.

I went on my hunting patrol, and when I got back, I went to see Healingheart. Heartspirit was the only one there. I was disappointed because, though the young tortoiseshell was well-knowledge and likeable, I thought that Healingheart would be more knowledgeable on this. I mean, my brother has never been mad at ME for a day in his life.

"Featherflower?" Heartspirit called out. " Is something wrong?" "Yes Heartspirit, something is wrong with Thistlecloud." I responded. "Oh?" She said. "What might that be?" "Well. . . this going to sound stupid, but Thistlecloud Is mad at me. I mean. . . he's never been mad at me ONCE in his life!" I finished, looking expectantly at Heartspirit. "I think you're overreacting. If I were you, I would just lay off of him. He's obviously in a bad mood." She said.

**That's all for now! Please comment your thoughts and predictions! I will update soon, but I'm pretty busy!**


End file.
